Am I the Only One? part 6
by jflores4448
Summary: Hi! Well this is not gonna be a very good summary but this part/chapter is about Melanie, Matt, Abby and Britney, who btw is still stuck in the bathroom trying to figure out what to do since they're marked. Can they figure out a plan and get away or will they be caught and exposed to the public? Again, you have to read the other parts to get this one. Enjoy. :)


**Am I The Only One? Part 6**

"Oh God this is disgusting." Britney interrupted. I glared at Britney but she ignored it. Matt unwrapped his arm around Abby and both sat down on the floor. We just stayed there in silence. The lights flickered, the dirty stains on the tiles, the finger prints on the mirror reminded me of an abandoned building for some reason. It was strange. I looked at my watch.

"You guys, we can't just stay in here much longer. Someone's bound to come in here and see us. So whatever we're planning on doing, we have to hurry."

Abby got up and reached into her back pocket. She shuffled through her other pockets and started getting worried. "Where's my phone?" she said looking at Britney.

"How the hell should I know? Just because I'm way more hotter than you doesn't mean I'm gonna be stealing poor peoples things. I mean look at you," she gives Abby a dirty look and stares at her shoes, "Obviously those shoes aren't even worth wearing. Where'd you buy them? Goodwill or Walmart?"

"Britney, do us all a favor and Shut. The. Hell. Up." I said with an icy look. Britney looked at me and did exactly what I did. I looked at Abby,"Where'd you leave your phone?" Abby's eye's widen in realization. "Shit! I must have left it in my locker.!" Matt got up and started pacing around the room. "Why do you need your phone exactly?"

"So I can call my brother."

"What can he do to help us?"

"I don't know. Maybe he can tell us what to do."

"Well then let's go get it." Matt started saying as he headed toward the door.

"Don't walk out! If they see us, They'll probably kill us!" Abby said, but nearly screaming it.

"No they won't. You're just over reacting. It's not that bad being marked." Matt was about to open the door until next thing we all knew, Britney grabbed hold of him, pushed him onto the ground, and layed on top of him to pin him down.

"Do you know what these people will do to you," she said very quite and coldly," Don't think this is a normal place because it's not. You think it's as perfect as you see on TV. Well, your wrong because those people out there will eat you alive until your just dried up bone. All those people care about is fame. They'll do anything just to have their 15 minutes of fame. Even. If. It. Means. Exposing. Us."

"But you're one of them. Isn't that what you want? Your 15 minutes?" Abby said as she looked confused.

Britney snarled at her," I'm nothing like them. Hard to believe, but I was once like you. Smart, Innocent, and," she hesitated,"Friendly. But they picked at me until they made me something that I'm not. I came here to obviously be famous. But now since I'm marked, I don't think I can be." She took her eyes out of eye contact with anyone and for the first time today, she looked vulnerable. But that was only for a second until she put her guard up and became her usual self. She looked at me and Abby. " You guy's have to toughen up and start acting like me or everyone is going to start walking all over you." She left my eye contact and looked down on Matt, who she was still on top of. " And wow for a sophomore, you have a really nice-"

"OK just please be quite and get off of me." Matt said as he pushed Britney aside and got to his feet.

"What? I was gonna say abs."

"Whatever. Let's just figure out a way to ge-"

"OH GOD BRITNEY! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

We all turned our attention to a pretty looking Latin girl. She had caramel brown hair that complimented her eyes. Her sparkling black strapless corset looking dress hugged her body as well as her white high heels. She was carrying a bouquet of roses that she immediately let go.

"Leslie it's not what it looks like." Britney said as she quickly got up and started panicking," it's only makeup. Yeah, just makeup. right guys?" She looked at us, expecting us to nod our heads and agree with her. But we just stood there watching the scene.

"Y-your lying. You got marked didn't you?" Leslie said as she just stood there with wide eyes in horror and trembling. She started backing away from us but Britney quickly said, "Don't say anything please! Please be quite and keep a secret! Please Leslie.!" Britney took hold of Leslie's hand but she snatched it away from Britney.

"Don't touch with your filthy hands. Don't talk to me anymore, don't talk to our friends anymore, don't even bother coming to this school anymore, " she eyed everyone in the room and continued with no emotion in her voice," take you little crew and leave. Clearly you're not needed here anymore since your, you know, one of them now." She gestured to me.

"Oh heellll nah." I said started to get pissed off. I walked up to Leslie and smacked her in the face.

"OH MY GOD MELANIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! " Britney screamed at me. She went to Leslie who by the way, fell on her butt on the floor holding her cheek that hand my hand print. She had some trouble getting to her feet until Britney helped her. Leslie shoved Britney aside and ran out the door with whimpers. Britney glared at me and with a harsh voice that made my skin crawl said," thanks a lot Now she's going to tell the whole school now. " She pushed me aside and stomped out the door yelling out "Leslie. Come back. I'm sorry." Abby, Matt and I stood there in silence, trying to grip on what just happened.

"We need to get to you locker Abby." Matt said breaking the silence.


End file.
